


Chocolate

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [18]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: (i know it's late shut it), Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Smut, Stripping, Valentine's Day, light frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food is gross. April likes gross things, and she loves having sex with Andy. So, naturally, Andy comes up with an idea on Valentine's Day.</p><p>Little does he know that April has plans of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. A little silly, a little fun, hopefully hot? 
> 
> I don't know. Consider this my (very late) Valentine's Day gift to y'all. I wanted to finish this after I had a brief idea. Hopefully it turned out okay!

Andy tosses the can in his hand a few times, excited already. He has two cans of whipped cream already on the coffee table and one of those big squeeze bottles of Hershey's Chocolate Syrup, eagerly appraising all of it. In his hand is the weird one - some Easy Cheese. There's a small balloon tied to a beer bottle on the table with the words 'I Love You!' emblazoned across it, and a bouquet of dead grass and weeds in a Mason jar as well. There's that big spray can of cheese, and it's probably way too gross to try but at the worst he'll get to pop the cap and squirt some into his mouth. Which he does, happily, while he waits for April to come home. 

She hates Valentine's Day, and that's fair. It's a stupid holiday, according to her, where it's nothing but corporate greed masquerading as romantic love, but Andy's tried saying it's something else. He doesn't really understand why she thinks if he gives her a gift that day it'll be like he's saying he only loves her  _that_ day. It's just an excuse to get her more stuff, honestly. Any excuse to make April happy is a good thing, according to him. 

Like this - April loves gross things. The weirdest kind of stuff imaginable, really, and April probably loves it. Everything from dumpster diving to black molds, April wants to touch it and be grossed out. Food is gross, and the way Andy eats is even grosser.

Naturally, according to him, they should try something a little fun.

The door opens just then and, putting the can in his hand down, he puts his head on his hands and gives April the biggest smile he can when she enters the room. "Hey honey," he says with that big smile on his face, "how was work?"

"Fine..." she trails off and scans the table. If she's smiling, she's doing a damn good job of hiding it. "What's all this?"

"I thought... I know you hate Valentine's Day-"

"Andy!" April shouts immediately, already looking flustered.

"No, I mean, I don't wanna do a dumb candlelight dinner or watch the sunrise or anything like that," Andy lies through his teeth on that one. He'd actually love to be up in the morning with a tired April in his arms, quietly watching the sun roll into plain view. She doesn't want that, though, so it's okay. "I just meant... I think I know how we can celebrate this. As us."

She sets her bag down on the floor and scans the table. There's a small smile on her face, and Andy thinks she might know what he wants to do already. "Okay, so tell me then," she quips. "What's the Ludgate-Dwyer Valentine's Day Surprise?"

Spreading his arms out around the table, he gestures to the canned creams and bottled liquid chocolate and says, in a goofy, low voice, "I present to you, April Ludgate-Dwyer my amazing wife, a series of foods that I would like to eat off of your body," he then points to the whipped cream. "I think it could be cool, right?"

"Totally," April quickly flops down on the couch and picks up one of the cans. "What made you think of this?"

"Well, I'm a very creative person April-"

"Was it porn?" she looks at him genuinely. 

He takes a moment to consider his answer. April loves when he gets ideas from porn, or at least ideas that aren't really, really weird and usually involved some fetish Andy  _thought_ he had. "It was porn," he answers truthfully.

"Cool," is all she says.

"So... uh, do you, wanna, like-?" 

"You're making this very romantic Andy," she says snidely before standing up. "Besides, I was thinking kind of along the same lines."

"What d'you mean?" Andy asks dumbly, watching April stand a little uncomfortably in front of him. 

"I was thinking... that maybe," she takes off her cardigan and puts her hand on her hips while tapping her chin with the other, "maybe this day isn't so bad. At least, it's not so bad when we get to do it together."

"Okay, and...?"

"And, I got you a gift too," she kicks her shoes off and looks more confident this time. Maybe it's because Andy's mouth is half open - she just agreed to let him eat chocolate off of her body, you can't blame him - or the dumb look plastered on his face, but she's smiling. 

He's about to ask her what her gift is but April's bent over, slowly removing her leggings. When she's barely half-way down her legs, Andy's mouth is watering. His brain runs in ten directions. What's she doing? Why isn't she letting him take her clothes off? When they're at her ankles and she stands up straighter, her shirt hanging down above her thighs now, his brain snaps. She plays with the hem of her shirt a little and starts swaying as if to some unheard music. His brain collapses in on itself, then.

Wait.

April Ludgate is stripping. 

For him. Andy. Him. Andy Dwyer. Him. She's biting her lip and staring at him, now moving over to him; his brain explodes. She turns around and sits in his lap, turning her head to look at him and she's still doing that damn lip bite. He doesn't even remember the food because April sprawls out over him more, and his hands immediately want to squeeze her ass just a little. And then, when he thinks that she's just going to turn around in his lap and they'll kiss and have sex like that, she starts moving. 

Tiny little motions, a little rubbing, and he might lose it. Her back shifts into his stomach, down to his hips, and back up - the whole time, her ass is sitting on his crotch and the delicious friction is overwhelming. He stiffens in only a few cycles, and when April swirls her hips in a small circle he has to grab her waist and stop her. April turns and gives him a devious grin.

Crouching in front of him, she takes her shirt and swiftly pulls it over her head. Underneath, where he couldn't see before, is a matching pair of black bra and panties. He doesn't know the name of them, but they've got those lacy bits and a see-through sheared region above her nipples. 

"So..." April starts, looking at him expectantly, "do you like it?"

Andy laughs. Or he thinks he does. There's a noise, but it's a really stupid one, and April plays with a bit of her hair and looks down at herself. Still sitting, she leans forward and puts her hands on his knees.

Instead of unbuttoning his jeans, she only slides further up his body until she's kissing him on the mouth. With that, he takes his chance to hold onto her hips and graze lightly over her stomach with his fingers. April just smiles into his mouth and resumes her position on his lap from before. It's another stupid few seconds of her sliding along his stomach, her legs splayed out in front of him and her ass lining perfectly up on his cock, and Andy groans loudly. April continues, quickening her pace, before she slows down and bucks her body backwards onto him.

The restraint it takes from him not to come results in a loud, angry groan escaping. In the end it probably sounds more like a growl, and when April turns around her eyes are just as thirsty with desire as his brain is. So she kisses him again, and her lips are so abrupt and her tongue so aggressive it's like she's forcing herself into him again and again. She moans into his mouth and when his hands touch her stomach and up to her breasts she smiles against his teeth on her bottom lip. She sits on his lap, her knees beside his legs, and cups his face. 

"Do you wanna?" Andy gestures to the cans on the table.

"You haven't gotten your gift yet, though," she smirks.

"I thought this was-"

Andy's so confused, but then April slides back to her knees again. This time her fingers work the button of his pants open quickly, and when she's staring at him (that damn  _lip_ is so fat and bruised from both of their teeth) his brain scrambles again. 

It's probably not good, or healthy, that he can't think straight when this happens. But then there are fingers inside his boxers, so who can blame him? When they're April's hands, no one really can. 

"So, I thought I'd be the only one giving you something," she strokes him down once and it hurts a little, but God it's so good at the same time. "I guess I was wrong."

"I thought... it'd be fun," he groans when she puts her mouth around his head, staying there and suckling softly. 

When she pops off she gives him a blank look. "I want you to do something, Andy," she says.

He gulps hard, trying not to focus on her tapping nails against his shaft. "Uh huh," he answers eloquently. 

"I want you to tell me which part of this is best," she puts her mouth against his shaft and speaks, her lips moving across his underside. "I want to hear it. I want you to talk me through it."

"Uh..." he mumbles, but April gives him no time.

She immediately takes him in her mouth, taking half of him in and popping off. With a little lubrication, and more when she licks from his balls to his head, she slowly strokes him. "So, tell me what you want me to do," she grins. 

"I... uh, shit, I want you to..." he leans his head back and moans when her thumb flicks upward through his slit. "Fuck, do that again."

"This?" she pushes her nail up and that same explosion of nerves happens.

"Do it with your mouth," he says hastily, and April complies.

She presses her tongue into him and it's such an insane feeling - a mixture of bizarre and exhilarating - that, combined with looking at April's hair flowing around him and her in that underwear, makes him groan again. She presses into him when she pulls him out of her mouth, sticking her tongue out clearly for him to see. Again, she goes back to slow strokes while he sits back. 

He's sticking out hard in the air and April's jerking him off when he groans again. "I can't, I just wanna do it..." he says quietly.

"What?" she asks, speeding her fist up just a bit. 

Her grip's perfect. She knows his dick so well, and that might just be the best realization of the night. "Just make me come," he mumbles, melting his words into an indecipherable moan not long after.

"How?" she strokes faster, and tightens down around him again. Her grip fluctuates, from this soft almost nonexistent flutter to an iron claw around his entire cock. 

"Fuck... with your hand, please," he whimpers.

"You like fucking my hand, don't you?" she smirks and leans over to get a better angle of attack.

Attack is the only word Andy can use to describe it, and the way April's fist tightens around him before she introduces her other hand to the base of him and down to his balls. If he thought it was going to take longer than five more seconds, he was wrong. April's smiling through his orgasm, Andy getting near a headache with all the blood pumping in his skull, and when he comes down her hands she doesn't do anything to clean herself.

Instead she sits on the couch and leans back onto the armrest. That expectant look is back, and April nods towards the table. It takes him a second to figure out what she wants - he's sticky all over her hands still, damn hard in the air, and his head's melting from the blood coursing throughout his entire body. If he tries standing up, Andy knows he'll just fall over, exasperated.

"C'mon," she says, "you can start with the whipped cream."

Andy laughs and scrambles for a can, ripping the plastic out from under the cap and watching April shift her legs open and clamped over and over. She taps the cushions and he realizes he's been shaking the can for a good minute, just staring, when April asks if he's okay. Unable to answer in words, he moves to kiss her while the cushions take the stains from her wet fingers. Shifting down to her chin and hearing April's breath catch is worth it, and when he sucks on her neck the rattling of her lungs along with her taste and her fingers gripping the sofa harder make it perfect.

Popping the cap open he looks down at her underwear. He can't ruin this awesome stuff, but then again April always did like when her clothes got ruined during sex. She said it made her clothes  _really_ gross and that was perfect.

So, without another thought, he sprayed a little around her chest and went to work. Pressing his tongue into the cream, April breaths hard. 

"Andy, it's so cold," she laughs and closes her eyes, but Andy kisses a dollop off the top of her breast. "Didn't you leave it out for a bit?"

"No..." he admits, but April just shakes her head and moans when he runs his tongue from her collarbone to her chest again.

"I hope the chocolate isn't that cold," she remarks and Andy makes sure not to say a word about it to her.

Instead he kisses her chest and reapplies the whip when she's nearly clean. The sight of white flakes draped over her breasts is unbelievable, but April's rapidly quickening breaths and her hands clearly balled into fists on the couch makes him smile widely. When he places a bit on her nipple over the bra, Andy immediately takes her breast in his hand suckles down over the underwear. Hissing, April grabs the back of his head when he swirls his tongue again. Suckling on her, and April makes those same fast noises that escalate into a moan quickly when he releases and does the same to her other nipple. 

Her legs open around him and April's legs hug him hard, her ankles sliding up and down his sides. Smiling into her chest, she pushes her hips forward instinctively. Andy can't believe any of this. It's got to be a dream, obviously. Lapdance. Handjob. Getting to eat cream and chocolate off of April.

Life is amazing.

And when he gets a stream of whipped cream around her belly button April giggles loudly. Andy looks up at her and her eyes are wide with embarrassment before she laughs again. Going down to her stomach, he licks in a circle around her belly and April loudly exhales. Kissing down, gently peppering his lips along her, Andy smiles into her stomach when it rolls and flutters reflexively from his movements. 

"You ready?" Andy asks her slowly, drawing on her stomach with his finger before tracing the same path with his tongue. After all, there's a little cream left there.

"No," she mumbles, and Andy gladly sprays more onto her stomach just under her breasts. 

His teeth pick up the flakes nicely, and when he traces that same pattern of finger and tongue with his teeth around her belly button April moans and writhes visibly under him. Her eyes close tight and he can see her clench her fists and make a loud, squeaking noise. When her breaths get harsher and she moans again, Andy's teeth above her bellybutton, Andy realizes she came from that.

And, that, above everything else, makes him so hard just knowing that April found such immense satisfaction in his mouth just on her body. Just those little playing touches and all that food strung along her, waiting to be lapped up, lead to her first orgasm. First, he says to himself.

"First," he mumbles out loud. 

"What?" 

"One down," he smirks at her, putting the can down and his hands on her belly again. "Who knows how many to go."

"You're pretty... confident," she chuckles, but her breathing just shakes throughout her body again.

He just takes a few moments to appreciate her hips with his mouth, and the feeling of her sides in his hands and against his lips. Every part of her feels like perfection, and Andy can't believe that he's this lucky to be with someone so amazing. Not even the way she looks, or how into him she is, just that April's maybe the craziest person he knows and she's always up for things like this. Just like when he pops the squirt-top from the chocolate syrup and she just smiles widely. 

When he puts some on his fingertip, he runs a little above the edge of her panties and smiles into her as his lips touch her skin there. Another halting breath and the sweet mixture of her and the chocolate combine into something amazing that Andy can't get enough of.

Slipping them off of her, he puts another bit along her waist again. Licking it off, this time loudly and making a show of it, he can see April's eyes flatten into a lust-crazed glare. Running his tongue, coated in the flavor of chocolate, down her Andy's pleased when the sensation of flushed lips enters his mouth and her clit's above his lip. That mingling of tastes is perfect - the taste of chocolate, April, and soon after the overwhelming mixture sending him reeling. 

April's hands go into his hair when he makes another run to her stomach for chocolate. The store there is almost gone, so he reapplies it. Mixing the tastes again, and this time April's so powerful and flavorful above everything else, Andy moans into her pussy with all the candor in the world. 

"Awesome," he mumbles against her thigh and April laughs.

"I think you mean..."

"I think I know what awesomesauce is made out of now," he remarks with a smile, pressing his finger into her and then the syrup. Tasting it, he smiles again. "Yep, that's it."

April whines at his guttural exclamation and when he returns to her Andy's lips dragging slowly and thoughtfully from her center straight down, she does it again. Her body shakes harder but Andy's lost in the impossibly delicious overload to notice too much other than April's labia against his lips and his tongue pushing into her and making the combination taste even better. 

"Two," April moans loudly, almost to a yell, a few seconds after. "Two."

"Mmm," he intones into her, his throat just giving a vibrating up through his mouth that makes her produce the same ridiculous noise. "Three?"

"Yes, yes... yes, yes please," she repeats quickly, saying it all twice over in fast breaths and rapid tightening of her legs around him.

Chocolate, April, and her come, is all he wants to taste. For the rest of the night, the rest of his life, and the rest of time. It's so amazing feeling her squirm under him in ridiculous pleasure, and when he gets so hard just for the sake of it. It's just so that when he stands up and they're done, for maybe a moment, she can see he's incredibly turned on just from going down on her. From making her come, Andy can nearly get there himself. The realization that all the tastes mingled and became this powerful compound of sex and chocolate could have done him in right there. The sweet flavor persists throughout the night.

Andy runs out of whipped cream and chocolate _hours_ later. April keeps calling out how many times she's come. 

All in all, that Valentine's Day isn't the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are honestly the sweetest. Kudos are great, but comments let me really know if something worked for you. Either way, I hope you've been enjoying this crazy road!


End file.
